Never Assume Anything
by cordy4fashion
Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?
1. Chapter 1

Never assume anything 01

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

Kate was checking her mails when Tony arrived.

"Hi there Katie-girl! How was your weekend? Did you pick up any guys? Well, did you?"

"None of your business Tony. And stop calling me that." She said without looking away from her computer.

"Stop calling you what? Katie-girl? Oh come on Kate, you know you love it." He said with a seductive grin.

Kate closed her mails and walked to Tony.

"Oh yeah, I just LOVE it when you talk annoying to me. Gets me all hot." She said sarcastic.

Tony decided to take his chance and wrapped his arms around her hips and said in her ear; "I knew you'd come to your senses one day. I just—"

At that moment Kate kicked his shin and knocked him to the floor.

"OWW?! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" He whined.

McGee was already there. He had walked in when Tony decided to seduce Kate. He was laughing pretty loud.

Tony stood up and pouted to Kate. "That wasn't nice Kate. No wonder you can't get a date. Your sense of humour is worse than Gibbs'. At least with him I just get a slap against the back of my head." At that moment his head was met with a hand.

It seemed Gibbs had seen the entire situation and was mad at Tony.

"GET TO WORK DINOZZO!" He yelled. "And don't let me see you try that again, you got that?" He said with a cold glare.

Tony just jumped up and went straight to work.

Kate looked at Gibbs and wondered why he was so upset.

"Get to work Kate." He said as he went to his computer.

The phone rang and Gibbs answered; "Yeah, Gibbs." He listened for a while and said; "Alright, grab your gear. Tony, gas the truck."

On the way to the crime scene Gibbs explained; "Petty Officer Tom McRiley was found in the mountains."

"It wasn't an accident?" Kate asked.

"It looked like it, but looks can be deceiving. It's up to us to find out whether or not it was an accident."

"Duck, what you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it appears our young man has severe cuts and bruises consistent to the rocks over there." He pointed to the rocks Kate was checking. "I can't really tell much. I have to get him back to the morgue. There I can see what caused his death."

"Time of death?" Gibbs said.

Ducky was checking that. "According to the weather's condition I'd say ten to fifteen hours ago. We'll know more later."

"Kate?" Tony was standing there after he did the sketches.

"Yes Tony." Kate said.

"I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to be that annoying. I wasn't thinking."

"Gibbs finally knocked some sense into you, hey?" She said teasingly.

"Well, no, he was extremely jealous, don't you think?" He said.

"You're dreaming Tony. No way would Gibbs be jealous."

"You wanna bet? I bet I can make him extremely jealous. Jealous enough to confess his feelings to you."

"You're delusional Tony. I think Gibbs knocked you over the head too hard and you finally start to lose it."


	2. Chapter 2

Never assume anything 02

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_You're dreaming Tony. No way would Gibbs be jealous."_

"_You wanna bet? I bet I can make him extremely jealous. Jealous enough to confess his feelings to you."_

"_You're delusional Tony. I think Gibbs knocked you over the head too hard and you finally start to lose it."_

"Alright Tony, if you're so sure then prove it."

"I will need your help with this one Kate. We have to flirt sometimes, not bicker. Otherwise Gibbs won't believe it."

They were discussing this after work on the phone.

"What do you say Kate? Will you work with me on this?" Tony asked.

"Why are you so keen on doing this Tony? What do you have to gain from all this?"

"You being happy Kate."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want you to be happy. I know you have feelings for Gibbs and I know you two could make each other happy. You're like a sister to me Kate."

Kate was surprised by this confession. "You really mean that Tony?"

"Of course I do. You're like the annoying younger sister I've never had and I like it. So, are we on?"

"Okay, let's do this."

The next morning they walked in and were planning what they could do.

McGee also came in and wondered what was going on.

"Good morning Tony, Kate." He said. "How are you guys?"

"Good morning probie. We're fine, aren't we Katie?"

"Yeah, we're wonderful Tim." She said.

At this moment Gibbs walked in.

"So, are we on for tonight Kate?" Tony asked Kate.

"Umm yeah sure. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I thought I'd take you out to dinner. Maybe dancing afterwards or a movie. What do you want to do?"

"Well, dancing sounds good." She said with a smile.

McGee's jaw flew open when he heard this.

Gibbs looked surprised as well.

"What about Italian food? Or do you prefer Chinese?" Tony asked Kate.

"Italian sounds wonderful." She said as she stood very close to Tony.

"Then it's a date." He said with a seductive grin.

At this moment Gibbs went back to the elevator muttering something about coffee and Abby.

McGee also decided to go to Abby.

"I don't think it worked Tony. He just ran off. I think you were way off on your feeling."

"Trust me Kate, it gets to him. He just doesn't know how to handle this right now. Let's work on the case shall we?" Tony said.

"You're right. We still need to solve the case."

They both left for Ducky.


	3. Chapter 3

Never assume anything 03

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_I don't think it worked Tony. He just ran off. I think you were way off on your feeling."_

"_Trust me Kate, it gets to him. He just doesn't know how to handle this right now. Let's work on the case shall we?" Tony said._

"_You're right. We still need to solve the case."_

_They both left for Ducky._

"So Ducky, what you got for us?" Tony asked.

"It seems our victim died of cardiac arrest."

"A heart attack? At his age?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it seems a bit odd. But he was probably stressed and had a heart attack which caused him to slip and fall. So unfortunate. This reminds me of a case several years ago. That victim died of a stroke under water when he was swimming."

Tony and Kate wanted to leave.

"Kate, Tony, can I talk to you two?" Ducky asked.

"Sure Duck," Tony said. "what's up?"

"I've heard from our dear Timothy that you two have a date tonight."

"You heard right." Kate said. "Which reminds me; at what time are you gonna pick me up Tony?" She asked as she saw Gibbs entering.

"How about eight o'clock? Then we both have more than enough time to get ready. As if you really need that time, you look beautiful in everything that you wear Katie-girl." He said with a smile.

"Duck, what you got?" Gibbs said ignoring Tony and Kate.

He told him what he told Tony and Kate and after that Gibbs just left without looking at Kate and Tony.

"So Kate, is it true?" Abby asked. "Are you going out with Tony?"

"Yes Abby. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not really. I was just curious, because Gibbs was actually being annoying in here."

"Trust me, it's not because of me going out with Tony."

"Oh Kate, you really don't see it, do you?" She said with a sad smile. "Gibbs is so sad because you're going out with Tony."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it Abby."

That evening Tony went to Kate.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Well, we're still on for tonight right? Our date?"

"I thought it was just to get Gibbs jealous."

"It is, which is why we should go through with this. And besides, Gibbs was following me. He also checked where I made our reservations."

"Just a sec then. Come right in. I won't be long."

"I know Kate. I know." Tony just smiled and gave her a bouquet of daisies. "Your favourites, right?"

"Yeah, they are. Thank you Tony." She smiled at him.

She came from her room all dressed up.

"Wow Kate. You look wonderful."

"Thanks Tony. You look good too."

"I know, I always look good."

"Aren't we cocky?" Kate said with a smile.

They arrived at the restaurant La Bella Vita.

"Wow, this place looks nice." Kate said. "Do you bring all your dates here?"

"No Kate, you're special. You only deserve the best." They went to a waiter.

"Good evening Sir, Miss."

"Good evening Sir. I made reservations under the name of Anthony Dinozzo."

He looked in their reservation book and said; "Why yes sir. Please follow me sir, miss."

They were seated and the waiter said; "My name is Paulo. I'll be your waiter for tonight. May I take your orders?"

"Well, we would like to start with a Dome Perignon from 1981."

"Very well sir. I will be right back."

Kate looked at the door. "Tony, isn't that Gibbs with the director?" She asked.

Tony looked around and saw them. He took Kate's hand and said; "Yes, I believe that is Gibbs with director Sheppard."

Kate decided to smile at Tony and he smiled back.

"Well, it seems you two are enjoying yourselves." Gibbs sneered. "Do I need to remind you two of rule number twelve?"

"No need for that Special Agent Gibbs." Kate said. "We're not at work here. Now if you don't mind, you're kind of interrupting our date."

"Oh please, spare me that charade. You're really a lousy actress."

Kate was fuming. "What, do you think that I can't even date mister all-knowing? Or is it know-it-all?"

"Oh Kate, I thought more of you. This is really pathetic, even for you."

"At least I don't take exes on pity dates Bastard." She said as she went to the bathroom.

"What, can't handle the truth?" Gibbs said innocent.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING ASS!" Tony said surprising Gibbs. "We did not come here to be insulted by you. You can't even stay married to a woman without turning her evil and bitter."

Gibbs stood there surprised.

"I would suggest you'd leave Gibbs. I do not like you upsetting Kate with your asshole comments."

At that moment the waiter came back. "Paulo, can you escort this man to his room? Preferably at the other side of the room. He's harassing me and my date."

"This isn't over Dinozzo. Not by a long shot." Gibbs said glaring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Never assume anything 03

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING ASS!" Tony said surprising Gibbs. "We did not come here to be insulted by you. You can't even stay married to a woman without turning her evil and bitter."_

_Gibbs stood there surprised._

"_I would suggest you'd leave Gibbs. I do not like you upsetting Kate with your asshole comments."_

_At that moment the waiter came back. "Paulo, can you escort this man to his table? Preferably at the other side of the room. He's harassing me and my date."_

"_This isn't over Dinozzo. Not by a long shot." Gibbs said glaring at him._

Kate came back from the bathroom and sat down.

"Are you alright Kate?" Tony asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just eat."

At that moment the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order sir, miss?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, we are." Tony said. "Kate, what will you have?"

"I'd like a regular spaghetti."

"Make that two." Tony said. "That will be all for now."

The waiter left.

"So, is he still here?" Kate asked.

Tony looked around and said; "Yes, they are at the other side of the room. You know, I really feel sorry for director Sheppard. To be out with someone that acts like such an ass."

"Yeah I know. I don't think I ever wanna talk to him again. Not after this." Kate said.

"I hope he will see for himself what an ass he just was."

"Don't count on it Tony. Let's just enjoy our night shall we?" Kate said.

"Sounds great." Tony said.

They ate and talked together. After that they left.

"So, what do you want to do now Kate?"

"Well, I'd love to go dancing if you don't mind."

"Sounds great. Let's go." He said.

They arrived at a club called The Phoenix.

Kate looked around and said; "It looks great in here."

"Yeah it does. Come on, let's dance."

They finally made it to her apartment.

"Thank you Tony. I really had a great time."

"Well I'm glad you did. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know he would react like that."

"It's not your fault Tony. He made an ass of himself. He should've handled it better. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning 

Kate walked in the bullpen and saw Tony.

"Hi Tony. How are you?"

"Hey Kate. I'm fine. So did you sleep good?"

"Not exactly. I kept thinking about this case. There's something strange about it. It just doesn't feel right."

At that moment McGee walked in. "Goodmorning Kate, Goodmorning Tony. How are you?"

"Goodmorning probie." Tony said.

"Hi Tim." Kate said.

"I heard about your date. So, how was it?"

"It was great." Kate said. "We went out to dinner and then we went dancing."

"Sounds like fun."

Gibbs entered the bullpen and Kate said; "Umm, you know what? I'm gonna go to Abby for a second. I need to ask her something." And then she left.

Gibbs glared at Tony and Tony glared right back.

"Umm, did I miss something?" McGee asked. "The tension is really thick here."

"Trust me, you didn't probie." With that he went back to work.

"So how was your date Kate?" Abby asked.

"It was great eventually."

"What happened? Gibbs isn't here yet?"

"Yeah he is, but I don't really want to see him right now."

"Oh my God, did he do something?"

"He…he really hurt me…I don't think I can work here anymore…Not with him here." Kate said in tears.

Abby hugged her and Kate told her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Never assume anything 05

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_So how was your date Kate?" Abby asked._

"_It was great eventually."_

"_What happened? Gibbs isn't here yet?"_

"_Yeah he is, but I don't really want to see him right now."_

"_Oh my God, did he do something?"_

"_He…he really hurt me…I don't think I can work here anymore…Not with him here." Kate said in tears._

_Abby hugged her and Kate told her everything._

Abby was mad. No she wasn't just mad, she was furious. She told Kate to wait in the lab and went to the bullpen.

"Hi there Abby," Tony and McGee said.

Abby didn't answer but looked around for Gibbs. "Where is he?!" She snapped.

"Umm, he went for coffee." McGee said.

Abby just sat down at Gibbs' desk.

"I don't think you wanna do that." Tony said. "He really is in a bad mood."

"I don't care. He can't top my mood." She said.

At that moment Gibbs came in and saw Abby sitting at his desk.

"There a reason you're sitting at my desk, Abby?" He asked annoyed.

Abby stood up and strode up to him. Then she did something totally unexpected; she slapped him right in the face.

Everyone looked surprised, even scared for Abby's safety, but she didn't care.

"You ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him. "How can you even say that? What, you woke up yesterday and thought; "Today is the day when I will break Kate?" Is that it? Or is it just so she would quit? I suggest you apologize and even grovel for her. And if anyone is pathetic, it's you, following them around and then yelling at them. Tony is right, you are an annoying ass." With that she left.

Gibbs just stood there speechless. He wondered what got into Abby.

"Kate, are you alright?" Abby said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go home. I don't feel so good."

"Come on, I'll drive you."

"Thanks Abby. But I have to go to the director's office first."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Agent Todd, miss Scutio. What can I do for you?" Director Sheppard asked.

"I'd like to go home. I don't feel so good." Kate said.

"Agent Todd, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Director Sheppard asked.

Abby left and she started; "Look, Kate, I really didn't have any idea what Agent Gibbs would do and I'm really sorry I didn't make him stop. I should've dragged him someplace else."

"It's not your fault, director, no one can control him. I just didn't think he'd say those things, at least not to my face."

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated me too Kate."

"I can't do that. But I might ask for a transfer. I don't think I can work with him anymore. Not after everything."

"Alright, I see what I can do." She gave Kate her cell phone number. "You can always call me Kate. I'll be there for you, as well as your friends. It's nice to see miss Scutio standing up for you like that."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"She came in the bullpen and slapped Gibbs and yelled at him. You should have seen it. She wasn't even worried that he might do something to her."

"That's Abby for you. She always is there for me."

"Alright, that will be all Kate. Go home and take care of yourself okay."

"Yeah, thank you director."

"Kate, you can call me Jenny you know. I don't mind."

"Alright, thank you Jenny."

With that she and Abby went to her desk and gathered some things for Kate.

"Hey Kate, where you going?" Tony asked worried.

"Home, I'll call you later okay."

"Okay, bye Kate."

She said bye to McGee and just ignored Gibbs.

He went to stand and made his way to Kate but Abby stood in the way. "Nuh uh, you stay away from her. She's heard enough of your comments."

With that, Kate and Abby left.


	6. Chapter 6

Never assume anything 06

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_Hey Kate, where you going?" Tony asked worried._

"_Home, I'll call you later okay."_

"_Okay, bye Kate."_

_She said bye to McGee and just ignored Gibbs._

_He went to stand and made his way to Kate but Abby stood in the way. "Nuh uh, you stay away from her. She's heard enough of your comments."_

_With that, Kate and Abby left._

Abby and Kate walked into Kate's apartment.

"Are you gonna be okay Kate?" Abby asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna get some sleep and maybe call my mom or something. I'll feel better in the morning, I promise."

"I'll stop by later. You look like you could use the company. We'll make it a girl's night in. How about it?"

"Sounds great. At what time are you gonna stop by?"

"How about eight? That way you can get some sleep and then we can have some fun."

"That's good." Kate said. "Abby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Abby said.

"Director Sheppard told me something interesting about you and Gibbs. Is it true that you hit him?"

"Yeah I slapped him alright. He had it coming. He should be grateful I didn't use my fist to hit him cause I wanted to."

"He could have hurt you Abby."

"I don't care Kate. You're far more important than him. He crossed the line and needed to be bitch-slapped. Someone had to knock some sense into him and no one else dares to do that, then I have to do it. It's my duty." Abby said. "You're like a sister to me Kate and I would rather die than watch him hurt you."

Kate had tears in her eyes. "Really? You see me as a sister?"

"Yes Kate. Ever since you came to work with us I felt it." Abby said honestly. "Are you gonna leave Kate?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm gonna transfer, but I'll never leave you. You're like a sister to me too Abby. The director wants to transfer me if I don't feel happy in the team."

"But you do, don't you? What about Tony? Didn't you love him?"

"Like a brother yes."

"But you went out with him. Why would you go out with him if you don't wanna date him?"

"Tony is convinced Gibbs feels something for me and wanted to prove it. I guess it got out of hand. I didn't think he would react like that. I guess I brought this on myself."

"What? Kate, no. That's not true. Even if you wanted to test that theory, he shouldn't have reacted like that. He has no right to."

"I don't know Abby. And I'll never know now. Not after this." She said with a sad smile. "I'm tired. I'm gonna get some sleep. See you later Abs."

Abby hugged Kate and said; "I'll see you tonight Kate. And don't worry about it okay. Everything will be alright."

With that she left.

Her phone started to ring but she ignored it.

She heard her voicemail and heard an unexpected voice.

"Kate, are you there? Come on Kate, pick up. I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Come on, I know you're there."

"What?" She snapped at Gibbs.

"Look, I wanted to hear you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"What, no one talking to you mister asshole?" She said with venom in her voice. "Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you. You've said enough."

With that she hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Never assume anything 07

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

_Her phone started to ring but she ignored it._

_She heard her voicemail and heard an unexpected voice._

"_Kate, are you there? Come on Kate, pick up. I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Come on, I know you're there."_

"_What?" She snapped at Gibbs._

"_Look, I wanted to hear you. I wanted to make sure you're okay."_

"_What, no one talking to you mister asshole?" She said with venom in her voice. "Just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to you. You've said enough."_

_With that she hung up._

Kate woke up when the doorbell rung.

"This better be important." She said annoyed.

She opened the door and saw Gibbs standing there.

"What do you want, boss?" She said.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Look, I realise I was way out of line. I was just furious that you would date Tony over me."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I like you Kate. I really do. I know this was the wrong way to show it but it hurt to see you with him."

Kate stepped aside and said; "Come in."

He entered and looked around. "Tony isn't here?" He asked.

"No, he's probably home or something. I don't know."

"Aren't you two dating?"

"Well, I see Tony more like a brother."

"Then why did you go out with him?" He asked confused.

"Tony was convinced that if he took me out you would talk about your feelings or something."

"And you went along?" He asked hurt.

"I wanted to know Gibbs. I wanted to know if you liked me too."

"Too? So you like me too?" He asked hopeful.

"I did, but I don't know now." She said. "You really hurt my feelings Gibbs."

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"I wanna give you a chance but I don't wanna get hurt again." She said.

He hugged her and said; "I don't ever wanna hurt you Katie. I really am sorry for being such an ass."

"I know you are Gibbs. I know." She said. "So, I think Abby is on her way over."

"Oh, you want me to leave?"

"No Gibbs. I heard what Abby did to you."

"Yeah, she really loves you like a sister. She even slapped me. She knocked some sense into my head."

"I see." She said with a smile. "She made you see you were wrong, didn't she?"

"Yes she did. And she was right."

At that moment her phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello, Kate Todd speaking?"

"Hey Kate"

"Hey Abby. Aren't you coming over?"

"Yes, but I will be a little late. So, what are you doing? Is Gibbs there yet?"

"Yes actually."

"And?"

"We're still talking Abby."

"That's good. Can you put him on?" She asked.

"It's Abby. She wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, Gibbs…Hi Abby…yes we're talking…yes I know I was wrong…no you don't have to knock more sense into me…trust me, that's the last thing I wanna do…alright, you wanna talk to Kate again?…okay, I'll tell her…yes bye Abs."

"So, everything alright Gibbs?" She asked.

"Yes, she just made a few threats, what she would do if I ever hurt you again."

"That's nice." Kate said.

"So Kate, can I kiss you yet?" He asked. "I mean if it's too soon I'll…"

He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as Kate kissed him right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Never assume anything 08

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_So Kate, can I kiss you yet?" He asked. "I mean if it's too soon I'll…"_

_He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence as Kate kissed him right away._

Kate and Gibbs arrived at work the next morning.

"Hi there Kate," Tony said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Tony. You?"

"I'm great. I see I finally won my bet." He looked at Gibbs and said; "Boss, can I talk to you for a moment?"

They both went to the elevator and stepped in.

Gibbs pressed the elevator button and waited until it closed.

"So what do you want to talk about Tony?" He asked.

"I want to talk about you and Kate."

"What about us?"

"You're not gonna hurt her are you?"

"No, I would rather die than hurt her."

"Good." He said. "I know it's probably not necessary then, but I'm just gonna tell you this. Hurt her and I will beat you to death with a shovel. And I won't be afraid of you. Kate is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt. She deserves better than that. And I don't want you to try to pull the crap you did a few days ago. She really was hurt and I really wanted to hurt you for that. You should be lucky I had some restraint and that Kate was there. She wouldn't have wanted me to beat you but I would have if she stayed in the bathroom any longer. You should be happy she loves you. And don't even think I'm kidding about this Gibbs. I'm very serious. You got that?" He asked.

"Yes. You're right. Kate does deserve better. And I don't ever wanna hurt her again. She's lucky to have such friends like you and Abby. She even knocked some sense into me. She wasn't even afraid of me."

"Yeah, about that. I really was afraid you might do something to Abby. But you didn't. You even let her insult you like that."

"She was right Tony. I was being an ass."

"So, does this mean that I won my bet?" He asked with a grin.

"I guess it does." Gibbs said with a smile.

At that moment Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He said.

"Gibbs, you have to come to the lab. That victim that died of a stroke, Petty Officer Tom McRiley."

Gibbs and Tony came to the lab.

Kate and McGee were already there.

"Hey Gibbs. Hey Tony." Abby said excited.

"Hi Abs. So what you got for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer Tom McRiley did have a stroke, but it was caused by arsenic. It was in his blood. Someone poisoned him."

"Any family? Maybe relationships?"

"Yes, he was in a relationship with someone named Jade Connor."

"Address?" He asked.

Abby gave him the address.

"Tony, McGee, bring him in. Kate, you're with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Never assume anything 09

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_Petty Officer Tom McRiley did have a stroke, but it was caused by arsenic. It was in his blood. Someone poisoned him."_

"_Any family? Maybe relationships?"_

"_Yes, he was in a relationship with someone named Jade Connor."_

"_Address?" He asked._

_Abby gave him the address._

"_Tony, McGee, bring him in. Kate, you're with me."_

"Miss Connor, how was your relationship with Petty Officer Tom McRiley?"

Gibbs and Kate were questioning Jade.

"Tom and I broke up about two weeks ago. He cheated on me, the bastard." She said mad.

"So you weren't on good terms?" Kate asked.

"Hell no. That bastard cheated on me with my sister. Goes to show, you can't trust anyone."

"Not even family?" Kate asked.

"Especially not family." Jade said with a cold glare. "I thought Sammie was happy for me. I guess that shows me."

"Where were you five days ago?" Gibbs asked.

"I was home alone, being bitter about that bastard and his slut."

"Can anyone confirm that?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I live alone. What is this about?" She asked.

"Petty Officer McRiley was found five days ago, dead. Now we know he was murdered."

"Good riddance." She said. "You might wanna question that pathetic slut of his. I heard he was cheating on her too. Shows her right; what goes around comes around." She said with an arrogant grin. "Can I go now?"

"Not yet. We need to know something first. When was the last time you saw Petty Officer McRiley?" Kate asked.

"About a week ago, I think. Him and her. They looked like they were having a fight. Serves them right."

"Did you hear about what?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, something about Candy or something. I'm guessing a woman. I was happy to hear that. She thought it wasn't gonna happen to them. I tried to warn her but she didn't listen."

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, she yelled at him. Said she was gonna kill him if he didn't break with Candy. She could have done it you know. She can be very violent if she doesn't get her way. Trust me, I know. She broke my arm once when we were younger because I was looking at her boyfriend."

Kate wrote something down.

"So, can I go now?" Jade asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't go on vacation just yet. We might have some questions later on." Gibbs said.

"Fine, whatever." With that she left.

"McGee, go help Abby with the computer. Tony, look up the address of that sister of Jade and bring her in for questioning."

"So, what do I do?" Kate asked.

He smiled at her and said; "Let's go grab something to eat."

With that they left.

Kate and Gibbs came into the office.

Tony came to them and said; "I found that sister. Her name is Samantha Connor. She is in interrogation room one."

"Good job Tony." Gibbs said.

"Hello Miss Connor. I'm special agent Gibbs and this is special agent Todd. We need to ask you some questions."

"About what?" She said annoyed.

"When was the last time you saw Petty Officer McRiley?"

"About six days ago. Why?"

"It seems Petty Officer McRiley had a bad day about five days ago. He is dead, murdered." Gibbs said.

At hearing that Samantha paled. "W-what? H-how?"

"He was poisoned and dumped in the mountains. I also heard you and him had an argument."

"You talked to my sister I take it?" She said.

"Yes. Can you tell me what the argument was about?" Kate asked now.

"He was cheating on me but he broke it off. I decided to give him another chance. We talked about it and Jade must have overheard a part of it."

"He was with your sister first I presume." Gibbs said.

"Is that what she said? That's not true. She wanted that. She even tried to seduce him and because that didn't work, she's been telling everyone that he cheated on her with me. She said he was with her but they never even were an item."

"Why do you think she's telling people that?" Kate asked.

"She has some mental issues. She's spent some time in a psychiatric institution when our mom died. She took it very hard. She could get violent sometimes. I don't think she ever got over that. How did Tom die?" She asked.

"He was poisoned with arsenic. Does that tell you anything?" Kate asked.

"Oh my God! I knew she always had that. She tried to commit suicide in the psychiatric institution. She tried to drink pure arsenic. The doctors found her just in time. S-she…I don't believe it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think she did it?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. She always had trouble with accepting the fact that I loved him. She just had trouble accepting that I always found a boyfriend. She even once tried to kill me when I was with Kevin. I ended up with a broken arm and was in a coma for four weeks."

Gibbs and Kate left the room.

"So, what do you think Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"One of them is lying. The only question is; who?"

"Pull the hospital records, would you Kate? Then we can see who is lying."

"Alright, let's do this." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Never assume anything 10

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

_Gibbs and Kate left the room._

"_So, what do you think Kate?" Gibbs asked._

"_One of them is lying. The only question is; who?"_

"_Pull the hospital records, would you Kate? Then we can see who is lying."_

"_Alright, let's do this." She said._

"Gibbs, I found it. It seems Samantha was the one in the hospital. She did spent four weeks in a coma. I also found the psychiatric institute Jade was staying in. I already called ahead."

"Alright, let's go." He said.

They both arrived at the psychiatric institute. They went straight to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm special agent Kate Todd and this is special agent Gibbs. I called for an appointment with doctor Stephen Matters."

"Okay, I'll call him right away. You two can take a seat in the waiting room. He'll be with you in a minute."

"Hello, I'm doctor Stephen Matters."

"Hello doctor," Kate said. "I am special agent Kate Todd and this is special agent Gibbs. We're from NCIS."

"We have a couple of questions for you." Gibbs said.

"Of course. Just follow me please."

They went to a private room.

"What is it I can help you with?" He asked.

"We want to talk about one of your patients, Jade Connor." Kate said.

"Why do you ask about her?" He asked.

"We believe she is involved in a murder. We need information on her."

"I can't just give you information like that. I need to know more."

"The boyfriend of her sister was killed, poisoned with arsenic, and we were told she tried to commit suicide by drinking said poison. That enough for you doc?" Gibbs asked impatient.

"Okay. She was committed here about ten years ago. It was right after her mother died and she almost killed her sister. She tried to escape a couple of times but it never worked. She did talk about her mother and her sister. What she said was disturbing."

"What exactly did she say?"

"She told me how exactly her mother died. And how she felt about it."

"And how was that?"

"She told me she was relieved her mother was dead. She told me she never liked her. And she also was laughing when I told her the condition of her sister. She said that she was sorry she wasn't dead yet. After that I decided to check up on the death of her mother. It turns out her mother was poisoned with arsenic and stabbed after that. They never found the killer. It was believed Jade was somehow involved but no one could prove it."

"Then why did you people release her?"

"She appeared to be better. We tested her and it seemed she was cured."

"Well, we have a dead Petty Officer that doesn't agree with you doc." Gibbs said.

With that they both left.

"DiNozzo, McGee, find anything you can about the mother of Jade and Samantha Connor. I wanna know how she died, if there was a connection to any of them. See if the death was connected to our victim in any way. Kate, go to Abby and see how far she is."

Kate came in Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, how far are you?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that our victim was also stabbed afterwards. Whoever killed him wanted to make sure he didn't survive."


	11. Chapter 11

Never assume anything 11

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

_Kate came in Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, how far are you?" She asked._

"Well, it seems that our victim was also stabbed afterwards. Whoever killed him wanted to make sure he didn't survive."

"Boss, I've got the file of the mother. Her name was Danielle Connor. She died at 39. Samantha and Jade were about eleven and ten, Jade's the youngest. Danielle was poisoned with arsenic and stabbed afterwards. No one ever found the killer, but some people thought Jade was the killer. She seemed relieved when her mother died."

"Alright, McGee, DiNozzo, bring her in right away. Where's Kate?"

"She was with Abby the last time I've seen her. She's probably still there." McGee said.

"Hey Abs, where's Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought she went to the bullpen. Why, isn't she there yet?" She asked confused.

"No, I haven't seen her yet. How long ago did she leave?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. She had some information about the petty officer. She wanted to give it to you personally."

"Alright, I'll go find her."

After a while Gibbs still couldn't find her. He went to sit at his computer for a moment and saw he had an e-mail. He opened it and he was startled.

He read the e-mail.

'_Special Agent Gibbs,_

_You probably already found out your girlfriend is missing. I have her here with me. You can check the picture if you want._

_Here is what I want; I want 5 million dollars and an airplane waiting for me at the airport. I will tell the pilot where I want to go when I get on board._

_I want this in four hours. If you fail to get me these items, Kate will die. I will contact you in three hours._

_Jade._

Gibbs looked at the picture and was scared for the first time in his life. In the picture was Kate tied up and gagged. She had a few bruises and scratches.

Tony and McGee came to see why Gibbs paled and paled too when they saw Kate in the picture.

"Don't worry Boss, we will get her back." Tony said. Gibbs said nothing.

Tony took the lead at that moment.

"Probie, can you trace that mail? Come on Boss, we will need your help. Go see Abby."

"On it Tony." McGee said.

Gibbs still didn't move.

"GIBBS!" Tony yelled which startled Gibbs. "Go see Abby. See what she found out. Kate is counting on us to find her."

"You're right Tony." Gibbs said as he walked out of the bullpen.


	12. Chapter 12

Never assume anything 12

Author: cordy4fashion

Pairing: Kate/Tony, Kate/Gibbs

Summary: The NCIS team is assigned a case of which they think is easy to solve. But is it?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them. Please don't sue.

"_Probie, can you trace that mail? Come on Boss, we will need your help. Go see Abby."_

"_On it Tony." McGee said._

_Gibbs still didn't move._

"_GIBBS!" Tony yelled which startled Gibbs. "Go see Abby. See what she found out. Kate is counting on us to find her."_

"_You're right Tony." Gibbs said as he walked out of the bullpen._

"McGee, you got a lead on the address?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony." With that he gave Tony the address.

"Well, come on, let's pick up Gibbs and check it out."

"Boss, you in here?" Tony asked as he entered Abby's lab.

"Over here Tony." Abby said.

They saw Gibbs lying on the floor.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked worried.

"Yeah, he's just tired. He fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago." She said. "So, you have something?"

"Yeah, we have an address, but we have to move quick."

"So what are we waiting for?" Gibbs asked as he stood up.

"Gibbs, you weren't asleep." Abby said with a pout.

"Well I was for a while there but I heard Tony and McGee come in. Let's go." He said.

They arrived at the address they found and entered.

They heard a commotion and heard yelling and ran towards the noise.

When they came there they were surprised to find Jade unconscious on the floor and Kate standing there.

"Where were you guys? You're late. I already disarmed her."

When Gibbs heard that he grabbed Kate. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was worried sick. I even let DiNozzo boss me around for awhile."

"Really? Tony? Boy, you had it bad." Kate said with a smile. "No offence Tony."

"None taken Kate. You're right. I mean, he's the boss and I was bossing him around. It would have been fun if you weren't missing."

Kate looked at Gibbs and said; "Missed me that much huh Gibbs?" She had a smile on her lips.

"Yes I did Katie. I love you and I don't ever wanna lose you."

"I love you too Jethro. With all of my heart."

With that they kissed.

"So when do I get the money from the bet?" Tony asked with a grin while ducking as three hands flew towards his head.

The End.


End file.
